Phoenix Rivera
Phoenix Rivera, 'who's been performing for years, hasn't hit his peak just yet, at the young age of 15. Interests Phoenix is known to be a bit of an artist, advanced far beyond his years. While he does not paint, draw, or sketch any one thing in particular, it's rumored that he specializes in the art of drawing animals. He's said before that he favors big cats, but nobody knows for sure what he's been up to. He's also a ''pink belt in karate, assisting greatly in teaching young kids, aged 4-9, the martial art. Phoenix has competed and won many awards for his 8 years of trying to master this difficult form of art. Though, as anybody knows, Phoenix sets no limits for himself, and did so successfully. Up until about 5 years ago, Phoenix says that he used to take ballroom dance with his good friend Levi, but after a few obstacles were set in place, he was forced to quit. With the spare time, Phoenix has been pursuing many other extra curricular activities. Phoenix is very open about his experiences as a physical fighter, but did not open up to his fans about his place on debate team until recently, and has not yet released much information on this topic. He's agreed to talk about this more next time he hosts a show at his school. Sexuality & Relationships While identifying fully as Sapiosexual, an attraction to intelligence, there are many unconfirmed rumors about what other characteristics attract Phoenix's attention to potential partners. These rumors include: * Height below 5'6 ** Phoenix is said to typically go for a height under 5'6, even that pushing the limits. ** A few of his recent exes were 5'2 and 4'7, according to a written resource by another good friend of his, Jayla H. * Attraction to more "defensive" personality traits ** It's rumored that Phoenix developed this attraction from witnessing the abusive relationship between Julia and Lautaro. * Lack of interest towards fully American heritage ** Phoenix has confirmed that he's very open to the idea of dating from around the globe, though past lovers have been Irish, Latina, and African American. ** Current lover is Scottish and Latina. * Time and a "true" relationship required to keep interest in tact. However, many of such have been derailed or confirmed in his marriage to Hannaly Scott. Family & Life Stories Phoenix's has family from all around the world, and is, in fact, mostly Japanese and Italian, though immediate family all come from South America. As for himself, Phoenix was born near San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. His mother, Julia, was born in Peru and his father, Lautaro, in Brazil. Julia and Lautaro had an arranged marriage, and for the first few years, worked at local hotels. Eventually, they'd decided to move to a more secluded area, here they had their first child, named Phoebe. When Phoebe was 9 years old, they had Phelix, and then Phoenix. Phoebe was killed when Phoenix had only been 2 years old, so he doesn't remember much about her. At 10, Phoenix witnessed the first physical dispute between his mother and father, though soon after he turned 14, in November 2016, Lautaro died. Phoenix has refused to speak much on these two subjects. In 2017, Phoenix had his first child, who he loves more than anyone. '''Major Life Events * August 13, 2002: Birth * 2005: Phoebe's death * 2005: Phoenix meets his best friend * 2008: Philaria's birth * November 2016: Lautaro's beaten to death * January 2017: Phoenix begins to take pride in his abuse and self harm scars, stops hiding them as they begin to fade * March 2017: Phoenix's first child Rumors In 2018, or even late 2017, fans have estimated that Phoenix and Hannah will possibly end up expecting yet another child. The couple have denied this, saying that they'd much prefer to wait until they're stable. They say that they love Akira very much, but they won't be ready for a child until they're at least 18. "If we do end up with another baby," they said, "then it's meant to be that way, it's not necessarily grounds for abortion or adoption." A Few Other Interesting Facts * Phoenix typically dresses in oranges/reds/blacks * Has a bit of background in graphic design * Absolutely hates his other brother, though willing to do anything for his sister * Owns multiple guns * Is said to have quite the ego, though this hasn't shown at all in his on-stage performances Quotes "It's amazing to me how a lot of individuals that I'm around assume I'm this horrible or violent person. Don't get me wrong, I don't get along with everybody. Looking at how I choose to react to that, then yeah, I suppose I am a bad person. That aside, I'd prefer that others be able to say, 'Hey, what did this person do to get this reaction?' rather than 'Oh, he hit them, that's fucking rude.'" (Personality) "I've heard a lot of bickering on the topic of if anybody needs friends to make it anywhere. My personal opinion being, most definitely. People are often consumed by jealousy, which could easily guide a person to believe that they don't need support at all. One doesn't need fake friends to make it anywhere, but the real ones, keep those." (Friends & Fame) "People are always gonna look at you and see that you're aiming too high because you don't want what they want, and if you're determined enough, you remove those people from your life, simple." (Ambition) "People like to ask me why my relationships don't last and I mean, that's a damn good question, I'm amazing." (Relationships) "I'm still friends with some of the people I've dated, I'm not really a bitter person, breakups should be a learning experience, and some people are just better off as friends." (Exes) FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) Was performing a vision or something that just happened? Phoenix answered this during an interview, "Definitely both," he said, "It started more as a way to try and help my sister, but for some reason things just took off and it didn't take too long to realize that it's something I wanna do." (March 2nd, 2016) Is performing something that Phoenix wants to do forever? The basic answer to this is yes, but it's far more complicated than that. Phoenix has openly acknowledged that many people want ''to perform, but not everybody makes it. "When I turn 18, maybe even when I graduate, I think it'll be time to grow up. If it turns into anything absolutely amazing before then, why give it up? But, for now, it's just an extra curricular activity." (February 18th, 2015) '''Update (March 3, 2017):' Phoenix is considering giving his last major performance in 2019. Is there anything else that Phoenix plans to do with his life? As with most of us, there are many other things that Phoenix could do, but he's set his lines pretty clear and has revealed plans of marriage with his lover Hannaly Scott, and by her request, they one day plan to live in Greenland, convenient, because it's such a secluded country and goes well with what the couple wants. Phoenix doesn't want anything "extravagant" in life; an average sized house, with a yard, and a dog or two. Since the baby, he's re-written his plans. While the major details are the same, Phoenix is going to have to plan for a bigger house, to occupy the other three (or more) children that Hannah's wished for. He'll be graduating early from high school this year, and attending an online college for architecture. Hannah, who's going to be a sophomore in the 2017-2018 school year, will, soon enough, be attending nursing school.